leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riven/@comment-8733289-20131224042732/@comment-7434112-20140106070255
Something which i'd like to clarify in my posts is that i've been trying to compare the strength of shields in general, taking the examples of lee sin and janna. This was done in order to combat the argument "Riven's shield sacles with AD". Lee's shield scales off of AP and does numerous other things which i've tried saying 2-3 times and will not repeat again -_- Does it make it any less powerful than riven's shield which has a CD of 10-6? No. Her shield does what it does best, shields. Other shields grant other effects which benefts them, or their team. Yeah, I guess my statement was a bit flawed in reagrd to the ouble effecive helath thing, I had meant to say something like it has a shield strength at max 200-400, doubling the shield value it can give or something along those lines. In all actuality, CC reduction is something I personally value more since its a rare and important stat. And in terms of CDR, the only options available to her in particular are : Lucidity Boots, Black Cleaver, Youmuu's Ghostblade and Spirit Visage. All of these gives 15%, 10%, 10% and 20%(10%). In most cases, I go for only Black Cleaver fro the ablove list as it gives a good amount of stats which I feel are important. Hmm, wouldn't ezreal's max CD on Q be 1.4 if it hits a target? And I highly disagree with the statement if you build CDR on ezreal you lack damage because the same would apply to someone like riven to an even greater degree (as she is manaless, there's even more items with cdr she can't get) and he typically needs 2-3 items, Lucidity boots, Iceborn gauntlet and Black Cleaver. And if you are going to question why I diidn't address the ezreal riven flash things, its because there are so many other variable to take into account there. Is it late game? What are the item builds? Do both have max CDR? Does ez have ganutlet? Does riven have Merc Threads? etc. Well, in regards to the ezreal spamming comment. If its in laning phase, riven would be poked by AA's and Q's if she left herself open. There wouldn't be a need to spam at that time. And if ezreal buys mana items like ToG/Manamune and Sheen/Iceborn Gauntlet, he can spam more often to build up stacks/damage. Late game, mana becomes even less of an issue to mana related champs. Actually, I think a wukong E,Q, ult can outdamage a riven. Since his full combo takes place in a matter of 5-6 seconds and knocks her up for 1. Something which I think you didn't know, wukong is a very bursty champion, his Q has a 1.1 AD ratio and reduces the armor by 30%, E has a 0.8 bonus AD ratio and his ultimate has has a 1.2 AD ratio for 4 seconds. He can be played as a tanky initiator or a bursty semi-assasin (and lee can also be played top/mid like wukong and full AD, its just that as of recently he works better in the jungle). And I has said that whole point because someone had said her total range was around 15xx or something. True top lane isn't about kiting and all (hmm mundo could probably kite her with the Q's) but you are bringing up something different when I was referring to her ability to gap close. Also, even if a person is a few levels behind, he can contribute to a fight. It will not be a 5vs4 unless he rq's or dc's or something.